


Darling, I need more than your kisses!

by robopou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kiss me! My ex is approaching!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robopou/pseuds/robopou
Summary: "He's coming this way, quick, kiss me!""Okay," Koutarou complied, puckering his lips before letting Tooru pull him into a kiss.In which Oikawa spills a drink on Bokuto and they end up getting along better than expected.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	Darling, I need more than your kisses!

"Yo, Oikawa, got any plans tonight?”

“What’s the matter, Iwa-chan, planning to take me out?” Tooru mused while lying on the couch, focusing on his phone.

“Oh, I would take you out. Sadly, murder's illegal.” he threw Tooru a nasty look. “You remember Kuroo from your uni?"

_Kuroo Tetsurou. Tooru immediately grimaced at the sound of his name. As soon as Tooru found out Tetsurou was a fellow psychology major and far from stupid at that, there was this tension in the air, an unofficial rivalry if you may call it that._

"He and his roommate decided to throw a party now that the exams are over." Hajime continued. "Care to join us?”

“No.” Why did Hajime always get along with people that disliked him?

“But-“

“I’m not coming!”

"Don’t tell me it’s because of that stupid exam." Tooru scrunched his nose in disgust and Hajime knew immediately what was up. “You’re not going to the party just because he managed to surpass you in one exam? You can’t always get a perfect score, ninety’s just fine!”

“Not if he managed to get 91!” Tooru pouted, although he had four more exams that he could rub under Tetsurou’s nose, it stung.

Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "He isn't as petty as you, he won't make a deal out of that. He probably doesn't even know about your score."

"But what if he does? What if he makes fun of me?"

"I'll make sure he won't. Let's go."

"I don't want to talk to anyone today."

“Then you won’t be needing this.” Hajime sneered before snatching Tooru’s phone out of his hand. “Tinder, really? I expected better from you.”

“It's not what you think, Iwa-chan! I’m not desperate, I'm just trying to promote my Instagram. Now give me back my phone.”

“Come and get it if it means so much to you.”

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru bolted up, trying to snatch his phone back.

“If you’re not that desperate, you won’t mind me deleting your matches.” Hajime turned his back to him, causing a skirmish.

“No, wait-”

“Too late!”

“Iwa-chan, how dare you!” Although Tinder wasn't necessary, he did have fun while judging people's profiles and having one or two interesting conversations.

“Quit whining and come get some matches in real life.” Hajime threw him back his phone. “I bet there will be more than enough people to talk to.”

“But I don’t even feel like drinking today,” Tooru whined as he mourned his deleted matches.

“Great, then you're driving today!” Iwaizumi threw him the keys, heading out.

Tooru let out a loud groan before following him. "Fine, but don’t expect me to enjoy myself!”

✧─────✦ **✪** ✦─────✧

Hajime and Tooru stood inside the elevator while the latter started asking questions in disbelief of the apartment building they just entered. “You’re telling me Kuroo lives here? How can he even afford that?” Hajime shrugged, “Don’t make a deal out of this.”

Tooru and Hajime reached the front door, the loud music audible from outside.

“All that cramming isn’t good for you,” Hajime said before pressing the doorbell. “Have some fun. Live a little bit.”

Tooru rolled his eyes before plastering on his million-dollar smile, a six-pack of beer under his arm.

“What’s good man!” Tetsurou beamed at Hajime, welcoming his friend with a bear hug before reaching out a hand for Tooru.

“Glad you’re joining in on the fun! Did you pass statistics?” his grip tightened as his smile turned dark.

“A hundred points, you know, as usual.” Tooru’s overly saccharine voice reverberated through his gritted teeth.

“Same, keep it hundred, eh?”

“According to the grading display, I was the only one with a perfect score.”

“You must be severely mistaken.” Tetsurou grinned, eyes shut, head tilted to the side like a cat that was about to attack. "But I am pretty sure, that other-"

“Enough.” Hajime broke the tension, a firm hand on each of their shoulders.

They slid out of each other’s grasp before heading inside, Kuroo passive-aggressively bumped against Tooru’s shoulder on their way in.  
  
The interior of the apartment was held simple yet luxurious with its glossy counters and rectangle sofas. There was an open kitchen in the back where people were chatting loudly and Tooru couldn’t help but wonder how Kuroo was able to afford all of this. Maybe he was one of these people that were born with a silver spoon in their mouth yet he seemed way too down to earth for that.

The music wasn’t exactly to Tooru’s taste and tagging along with Hajime was becoming unnerving. He seemed to know everyone at the party and while Tooru was exceptional at socializing the drawn-out hours of cramming left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth and he couldn’t relax properly. He was still on edge.

As if talking about stuff he didn’t care about with people that disliked him and fawned over Iwa-chan wasn’t enough, because mind you -he hated losing to him, there was one thing that got to be the last nail in his coffin.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

 _Kageyama Tobio._ _Although he wasn't a psychology student, nor was he remotely smart he still managed to get on Tooru's nerves by receiving a little too much attention for his liking. He and one of his friends had a quite successful YouTube channel and he was asking Tooru how to increase their already massive amount of views. Use that smart psychologist brain of his and do some analytics, cater to the fans’ needs. Albeit from these facts, the two went on a few dates, leaving Tobio to grow attached while Tooru’s dislike only increased over time. He couldn't stand Tobio asking for support while he was gradually becoming more and more successful. When the realization hit him, Tooru had to come to grips with the fact that not only did he dislike Tobio but also that this was anything but healthy in the long run.  
And what did he decide to do about it? Ghost him._

“You didn’t tell me he’d be here, Iwa-chan!” Tooru whispered through gritted teeth, shooting his roommate a glare.

“How was I supposed to know? Don't be immature, you let it come this far. Just put on that fake smile of yours that you always-” he wasn’t talking to anyone anymore at that point. “Oikawa.” He sighed before returning to his banter with friends.

“Nope, nope, nope, I’m getting out of here.” Tooru thought before sinking into the couch. Right next to another acquaintance.

“Oikawa, what brings you here?” a deep voice that gave him goosebumps made him jump in his seat.

As if it wasn’t bad enough that they shared too many classes and lectures together, Tooru was facing _Ushijima Wakatoshi.  
How he dreaded those times where they were assigned a group project and Wakatoshi would awkwardly try to talk to him. Much to Tooru’s dismay, even his compliments managed to come out as insults. "You should have picked economics as a major, not a minor."  
Shut up. Just shut up already.  
"With a business partner like me, you would be able to reach your maximum potential.”  
Did that guy ever think before he spoke? No, all he did was lecture Tooru and create uncomfortable silence._

“Ushiwaka-chan! I was about to leave. Drink and drive!" he sneered, a fake smile plastered on his face, he stood up, taking quick steps only to bump into a new face who in return stared at him.

Koutarou's amber eyes were locked onto Tooru's beautiful form. These luscious brown locks sharing the same color as his captivating eyes whose gaze he couldn’t break. Unlike the others at the party he didn't reek of alcohol, instead, he carried the scent of sweet coconut. There he stood, mouth agape and he couldn't help but wonder why the pretty male in front of him had an expression that showed nothing but anguish.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mean to spill your drink all over you!"

"Huh?" Koutarou raised an eyebrow. Why was this gorgeous man apologizing?

"Your drink. It's all over you thanks to me." Tooru pointed towards his white button-up shirt which was heavily stained red.

"Oh, it looks like a crime scene!" Koutarou smiled, surprising Tooru with his apathy. Any other person would have been angry at him or at least severely annoyed. It was a refreshing sight to have someone compare the stain on their shirt with a crime scene while still maintaining a smile.

"So... you're not angry at me?"

"I'm fuming!" Koutarou beamed at him with that megawatt smile of his, deep dimples creasing his cheeks while he did so. With his spiky silver and black hair, those arched eyebrows and big amber eyes, the male was truly a sight to behold and Tooru couldn't help but smile as well.

"Oikawa." That damn deep voice echoed through his ears again.

"Need help cleaning?" Tooru asked before dragging Koutarou off by the hand who followed him without questions. He enjoyed the feeling of Tooru's warm and soft hand against his calloused one until he realized they were headed in the wrong direction and stopped dead in his tracks.

"The bathroom is upstairs." Koutarou tugged at his hand, leading him to the other side of the apartment, still not letting go of his hand. He was practically pulling him while he went ahead.

✧─────✦ **✪** ✦─────✧

A few moments later they entered the bathroom that was as pretty as the rest of the apartment and Tooru realized the two were still holding hands and quickly let go as a reddish tint formed across his cheeks. He decided to break the silence before it turned awkward. "I have never been in such an extravagant bathroom. I can't fathom how a college student could afford to live here." Tooru's eyes scanned the entire room, the ground and walls were adorned with dark gray tiles that had black accents, there was a large round jacuzzi-bathtub which Koutarou was leaning against while he unbuttoned his shi.

"It was a gift from my dad. He really didn't think of me as smart enough to graduate from high school and he sure didn't think I'd get into college." For a moment he sounded sad and Tooru wanted to apologize but decided against it as soon as the other male continued. "But look at me now! In college, living with my best friend and doing my own laundry!" he let out a cheerful chuckle, now undoing his last button. He nonchalantly shrugged off the shirt, exposing his bare chest and although the two were roughly the same height, he sure had an impressively chiseled body. He was even buffer than Iwa-chan. Tooru gulped.

"I never asked for your name," Tooru said while his eyes were fixated on his back now that he was using the sink.

"It's Bokuto Koutarou! What about you?"

"Oikawa Tooru-“

"I know you! Kuroo sometimes talks about you!"

"Does he?" Tooru raised an eyebrow in disbelief. What could Kuroo possibly talk about?

"Yeah, recently he got angry because he said he could have become first in the ranking if it wasn't for that damn Oi- I'm sorry, I didn't think before speaking." Koutarou started rubbing the stain aggressively, why was he so stupid?

Tooru couldn't help but laugh at Koutarou's sudden self-awareness. It was rather cute than unnerving, unlike other people at this party. "I'm sure Tetsu-chan was just jealous, you don't have to apologize."

"Tetsu-chan?!" Koutarou snorted, his laugh erupting into large bellows. "You're hilarious, did someone ever tell you that?"

_Attractive? Yes. Smart? Yes. But hilarious? No. At least not genuinely._

Tooru came closer and gently rested his hand on Koutarou's wrist. "I think that's enough scrubbing, let the washing machine handle the rest."

Koutarou started blushing like crazy at the sudden touch, his wrist now burning where his hand once was.

"My room is right across from here, mind waiting there for me while I take a quick shower? My chest feels all sticky and gross." Koutarou pointed to the glistening area on his chest.

"Sure." Tooru smiled before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door on his way out. Wait, was he hinting at something? Did he want to get it on with him? There were too many questions racing through Tooru's head and he didn't think that Koutarou would be the type to fuck after five minutes of conversation.

“Forget the stickiness!” he said to himself, “I hope he didn’t notice my sweating, or my…” Koutarou looked down before snapping out of his thoughts. He jumped into the shower, rubbing his Skin aggressively and taking care of his 'other problem'.

✧─────✦ **✪** ✦─────✧

Tooru slowly opened the door to Koutarou’s bedroom, it was spacious but there were too many t-shirts laying on the ground and a faint smell of sweat was in the air. Tooru decided that the room needed some fresh air before heading to the windows, letting out a yelp as he stumbled over a dumbbell onto a pile of clothes that softened his fall. He cursed under his breath before he managed to pick the weight up, with both hands – there had to be a reason Koutarou was that buff, after all, laying it into its designated shelves next to the desk.

There was a pile of books on his desk that was surprisingly tidy, he probably didn’t do much studying. “Training and diagnostics, prevention, and rehabilitation…”

“Sports management,” Koutarou said from behind making Tooru shriek in shock.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just heard a yelp and decided to keep the shower short.”

Koutarou was dressed in nothing but a towel, droplets of water forming around the strands of his hair that was covering his forehead.

“It’s fine, I didn’t mean to go through your stuff,” Tooru turned around to face him, his eyes now stuck on Koutarou’s chest, his gaze traveling down his six-pack and happy trail before snapping back to reality. He turned back around, cheeks tinted scarlet, now staring at the pile of books.

“Sports management you said?” he quickly diverted the topic back to the books.

“Yes, after flunking the entrance exam for business administration two times, my dad let me decide my major as long as I still picked economics as a minor.”

“You sure look like a sports major!” Tooru blurted out, his blush was still evident.

“Thank you! All I had to do was run two miles and swim a few laps and I passed, nothing easier than that!” Koutarou exclaimed proudly before trying to get a closer look at Tooru’s face. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, yes, it’s nothing.”

“It’s the mess, right? I’m sorry, I should have cleaned up before inviting over guests, I’ll get right to it!” Koutarou announced before kneeling down to gather all the shirts and socks that were scattered over the floor.

“I’ll help you,” Tooru started picking up the clothes at the other end of the room, avoiding looking at Koutarou who still had nothing on but a towel that hung a little too low.

Ten minutes later they finished and Koutarou threw the clothes into the basket in the bathroom while Tooru made the bed.

“I never do the bed, it always seemed so useless considering you sleep in it every night.”

“Yeah, I totally get it.” Tooru smiled, although disagreeing internally.

“You know, I didn’t expect you to actually be here right now but you waited for me!” Koutarou mused, walking to his wardrobe and pulling out a pair of sweatpants. He dropped his towel and so did Tooru’s jaw. He almost took a peek at the other male’s butt before lowering his gaze in shame.

“Get a grip!” Tooru cursed internally, digging his nails into his thighs.

“Too casual?” Koutarou asked Tooru who was facing away.

“You can look, it’s fine. What goes better with these sweats, this green shirt or the brown one?” he was holding up two graphic tees, one with a Rowlet and a Noctowl adorning the other one. Koutarou was full of surprises.

“The Rowlet one is cuter,” Tooru pointed towards the green one, “I didn’t expect you to be into Pokémon.”

Koutarou casually threw the brown shirt back into the wardrobe and slid into the other one, “I started watching the anime after seeing that owl meme. Kuroo called me a fake fan for that, but that’s not true at all!”

Tooru couldn’t suppress his laugh any longer, was he being this adorable on purpose?”

“Are you laughing at me?” Koutarou pouted and Tooru couldn’t help but smile.

“No, silly, I just think you’re cute.”

Koutarou’s face lit up and he passed Tooru, flopping down onto his bed, patting the spot next to him. “What else do you like about me?”

Was he really asking Tooru to stroke his ego? Well, he had nothing to lose.

“You have a contagious smile.” Making Koutarou beam like a puppy. “You have a great physique,” Tooru added while gliding a hand over his upper arm, making Koutarou flex his biceps instinctively. “You-“

Koutarou’s stomach rumbled like thunder. “I’m getting hungry. There’s pizza downstairs, follow me!” Koutarou cheered before dragging Tooru along.

“I can’t go downstairs.”

“What, why?” Koutarou stopped dead in his tracks, raising a brow at him.

“There’s someone I don’t want to see.”

“I won’t let Kuroo be mean to you, I'll protect you, I promise!” he assured before yanking Tooru along like a ragdoll.

“No, there’s this guy I once dated and I don’t want to face him.”

“You dated Kuroo?” Koutarou frowned in disbelief.

“No! Not him, ew! I just, there are too many people I want to avoid. Promise me to not take too much time down there?”

✧─────✦ **✪** ✦─────✧

Tooru watched in awe as Koutarou stacked five slices of pizza on top of each other before taking a large bite out of them. He nudged the pizza carton in Tooru’s direction, offering him a slice.

“No thank you,” Tooru politely declined to which Koutarou frowned. “Okay, okay, one slice can’t hurt.” He raised the slice up only to drop it back into the carton as none other than Kageyama was in sight. “Kou-chan, you’re so funny!” Tooru laughed hysterically, confusing Koutarou while doing so.

The next one to approach was that damn Ushiwaka, “Oh my god, he’s coming closer!” Tooru exclaimed, grabbing both of Koutarou’s hands in shock. “You have to kiss me!” Tooru gave his hands a tight squeeze.

Under pressure Koutarou complied and let Tooru press his lips onto his, he almost instantly slid his hands out of Tooru’s grasp, only to put them around his waist, pulling him closer.

While Koutarou was lost in the kiss, Tooru nervously glanced to the side, making sure that both Kageyama and Ushiwaka got a full sight of their spectacle.  
Luckily, they did, and although Tooru would like to rub it under their noses, even more. He was glad they averted their gazes.

“You can stop now.” Tooru wanted to say but muffled under Koutarou’s smooches it only came out as a groan. It took him a few gentle pats to his chest for Koutarou to come to a halt, still not letting him out of his embrace but at least freeing Tooru's mouth.  
“You sure are a born actor, Kou-chan! I almost believed you had the hots for me or something. Silly me.”

“Yeah…” Koutarou let out a chuckle followed by a bittersweet smile before slowly letting go of Tooru. “Not as if I liked you or something…” he was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

That wasn’t the response that Tooru expected. “Sooo, you don’t think we have chemistry?”

“I, I just, I am confused, man…” Koutarou let out a heavy sigh, his amber eyes locked onto the ground. “Here I am, thinking you were flirting with me, letting me flex my muscles, offering me to help me clean my room… only to get back at your ex?” he crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I feel used, you know?” he headed upstairs, leaving Tooru to run after him.

“I wasn’t using you to get back at my almost-ex," Tooru grabbed his wrist, "Mind you, I could have disappeared into thin air if I wanted or approached anyone else!”

Koutarou raised his eyebrows in bewilderment before his face shifted into an evident frown. He proceeded to yank his wrist from Tooru's grasp, heading to his bedroom, plopping down on his bed. Tooru followed right after.

“But.” Tooru continued, making the other male perk up, “I think you’re special. I haven’t laughed like this in weeks, nor have I been kissed as passionately as this.”

“What do you want from me?” Koutarou muttered, not meeting his gaze.

Tooru sat down next to him, resting his hand gently on Koutarou’s hand, using his other one to lift his chin up. “This,” Tooru spoke softly before giving him a small peck on his cheek, turning his large frown upside down.

“What if I want this?” Koutarou turned his head, whispering against Tooru's lips before putting his hand behind his head, pulling him closer, connecting their lips.

“That would be more than okay with me.” Tooru smiled into the kiss before laying his arms around the other male’s neck, pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

“Told you Oikawa was making out with my roommate but you didn’t want to believe me. Get your man, Iwaizumi.” Kuroo smugly commented as he leaned against the door frame.

The two instinctively gave him the middle finger.

“I’ll close the door, don’t worry. Call me if you need a few condoms or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too ooc, Tooru and Tetsurou are both into reading people and stuff, two Observant dudes. WHy not make them Major in psychology? :D  
> I really want to spend the quarantine time to write some more fics. SInce I am already in rarepair hell, I'd like to write some BokuOi to lure more people in!
> 
> I hope you'll like it. This sadly too longer than expected. Leave me some requests in the comments if you liked this or send me a message on Tumblr: robopou.tumblr.com
> 
> Much love,  
> Zan


End file.
